


Hot Summer Night:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [3]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Desire, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Fire, Fireplace sex, Fireplaces, First Time, Floor Sex, General, Kissing, Love, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Rain, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stripping, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Caitlin & Hawke had their first date, They are ready to go to the next step, Will they survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to muss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night:

*Summary: Caitlin & Hawke had their first date, They are ready to go to the next step, Will they survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to muss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Stringfellow Hawke & Caitlin O'Shannessy were coming home from their date. It was a chilly rainy night, as they made it to cabin. They were drenched, as they were trying to make it inside. They bo9th were glad to make it back, before it got worse. String got all the lights on, & handed her a towel, so she can dry herself off. Once, They were dry enough to walk through the house, They grabbed their "Go" bags, showered, dry off, & change into their sleep wear. Caitlin was the first one to emerge, & enjoy the light coming from the fireplace.

 

String was a happy man, as long as Caitlin is with him, & by his side, as he dries from his own shower, & puts on a pair of simple sweatpants on. **"God, Get a grip, It's only, Caitlin, She would love you, Even if you live in a box for the rest of your life"** , he thought to himself, as he calms down his nervousness. He finishes quickly, & hurries to join his new lover, & start on their future together, as a new couple. The Recluse Pilot knew that he has to open his heart a bit, if he wants to have a relationship with Caitlin.

 

The Redhead Texan went to pour them each a glass of wine, she explored the cabin a bit, & she knew that Hawke loves the lifestyle of being up here, & she could see the appeal of it, but she really wants to open his eyes, & show him what the world could bring to him, & make it as wonderful, as it sounds. **"I will promise him, He could trust me with his heart, I _ **would never**_ break it"** , she thought to herself, as she took a sip of her glass of wine, & then she went back on the couch, so she could relax.

 

Hawke came down, & he was in awe of how Caitlin looked in her shorts & nightie set, It showed off her ample cleavage perfectly, & his brain just melted at the sight of her, & he thought to himself, "I can't wait to get that off of her", as he watched her relax, & enjoying herself. He cleared his throat, & she turned & smiled at him, she beckoned him to the couch, so they can talk about a few more things, before taking this relationship even further. Honesty & no secrets were the most important things to them, & they will make sure that they keep those things still intact.

 

She indicated to his own glass of wine, "String, I poured you a glass too", He smiled, & said, "Thanks, Cait", & then he takes a sip, & turns to face her. "Caitlin, I got to know something, Will you be happy with me ?, I mean **_really_** happy ?, Cause I know I could be a challenge to get along with, But I am sure of one thing, I know that I will love you forever, til we leave this planet together". That brought tears to Caitlin's eyes, when she hears this.

 

She puts their glasses to the side, & she took Hawke's face, & caresses it, she said with certainty, "God, Hawke, I never wanted this more, than I wanted anything in my whole life, I love you too, I've been in love with you, since we first met, You know that, What I want is a chance to prove to you, I can make you happy for many years to come", The Pilot gave her a rare smile, & said, "You don't have to prove anything to me, I know I will be happy with you, as you will be with me, I think we can work this out, Don't you think ?", he asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

She pushed them down to the bear skin rug near the fireplace, & they were making out like teenagers on a first date, Hawke moaned, as Caitlin slid her soft hands into his sweatpants, & grabbed at his ass. They both got up, & she was kissing her way down his chest, stopping at his nipples, so she can lick, play, nibble, & torture them, she went for the drawstring at his pants, He helped her, & he was naked, as the day he was born. He loved being ravished, & loved by his love of his life, the special one, that just makes him very happy.

 

He whipped her top off with ease, & had his fun getting his payback, she arched up, as soon as he teased one of her nipples, & making it very sensitive to the touch, She loves the way that he is gentle with her, as he caresses her thighs, & makes a meal out of them. She gasped, & said, "Please, String, Don't stop, please don't stop", she was begging, & wet, He tore off of her bottoms, without damaging them. They made wild passionate love by the fireplace. Besides being in the sky, Hawke finally felt free, & knew that Caitlin was feeling the same way, as she was being pleasured too.

 

The Heat had risen, & sweat was forming, making their freshly showered bodies glisten, They were on each other, & they don't know if the other would let up. They were experiencing multiple orgasms, & also denying the other of their pleasures. The Desire, Lust, & Passion filled the air, & Caitlin made sure that Hawke felt her love, every time that she moved, "God, This woman would be the death of me, But I like it, What a way to go !", He exclaimed with happiness, as he thought to himself, as she was ravishing him, just like he was doing it to her.

 

They were spent, but satisfied, they were too tired to go upstairs & use the shower up there, so they went used the one in the guestroom, where they had round two, plus Hawke never knew the redhead, that he fell in love with, was wildcat, when it came to sex. **"God, I ** _have_** to step up my game"** , he thought to himself, Caitlin said thinking to herself, with a smirk, as she looks up at her lover, **"Got him where I want him"** , She had him turned to putty, & helped him out, They dried off, & not bother with pajamas, They went & settled back down by the fireplace.

 

He decided to torture her nipples, til she couldn't take it anymore, The Texan moaned, & gasped out in pleasure, as payback, When she looked at him in shock, He laughed, giving a good chuckle, "Payback is a bitch served ice cold, **_Sweetness_** ", he said seductively, She shook her head laughing, & he said with fondness, "I love you, Caitlin O'Shannessy", She said with a bigger smile, "I love you too, Stringfellow Hawke, Always & Forever", as they held each other, & fell into a peaceful slumber, as the fireplace continued to glow brightly in front of them, The Happy Couple was dreaming of their beautiful, safe, & bright future in front of them on that hot summer night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
